comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Namor (True Heroes)
Namor was a member of the Justice League of the 1960s. One of its founding members, Namor's appearance in the team proved to be symbolic, as many people thought of Namor the first time the name "Justice League" was mentioned that time. He became the team's most stalwart, yet hard headed member, as well as its most unique and iconic. Namor himself symbolized the once flourishing golden age of superheroes before the dawn of the 21st century. Said to be the king of the fabled lost civilization of Atlantis, for reasons unknown Namor went to the surface world and became a vigilante of sorts, until he joined the League. He did last long in the League, until their last fight with the villain Korvac. Namor valiantly faced Korvac, and was the first hero to engage him in combat. However, he's also the first hero to be pulverized by Korvac despite his strength and determination. Like the other old League members, the only surviving member, Superman, would later erect a memorial in his hideout in the form of an exhibition that displays faceless, physical replicas of other League members. Adapted from his golden age incarnation, Namor makes his debut in Justice League: Unity along the other members of the League, both old and new. And reprising his role from the Marvel Knights: Inhumans motion comic, Trevor Devall voices him. History ''Justice League: Unity'' Powers and Abilities Being an Atlantean of supposedly royal heritage, Namor possesses physicality beyond those of mortal men and normal Atlanteans. When normal Atlanteans are able to lift up to 15 tons, Namor can lift 100 tons and possibly beyond. He has lifted immensely heavy objects while his strength was compared to those of Superman's. Namor's powers are mostly affected by water. If he's underwater/exposed to water, his strength increases dramatically. When he's on land, he still retains those powers but on a smaller scale. Still, he's not weak on land. His affection by water, however, is also a weakness. If he is dehydrated, Namor will be weakened greatly to the point of not being able to move. Luckily, to regain his strength, he simply needs small drips of water. Other than his strength, Namor supposedly has the power of being able to communicate with marine life (inaccurately said as "talking to fish") due to his royal heritage. But even when he fought Korvac, he hadn't displayed such powers. Despite his powers that potentially rival those of Superman's (on a localized scale), Namor is still vulnerable to energy attacks in large quantities. But that doesn't mean he's weak to energy attacks as if they're his kryptonites. Still, leading to his downfall by Korvac's assault were his bravery and foolishness at the same time, as well as Korvac's enormous power potential. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Adult Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Atlanteans Category:True Heroes Category:Justice League Members (True Heroes) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Under Water Survival Category:Flight Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Versions of Namor Category:Healing Factor Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Telepathy